


Freaks Like Us

by moonwillow27458



Series: Things I posted on tumblr at 2am [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Mean Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwillow27458/pseuds/moonwillow27458
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam gets a new book, Dean makes a joke he really doesn't appreciate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freaks Like Us

**Author's Note:**

> This was something an anon prompted to me on my tumblr (thank you friend)  
> Dean's kind of a jerk in this, if you are very pro-Dean, I'm sorry if this offends you, I do like him but he's not the most tactical person

There was an Amazon order waiting for Sam on the doorstep when Sam and Dean got home. It had been an arduous weekend of hunting a poltergeist, nothing unfriendly but too mischievous to keep around. The issue with mischief is that it’s easy to sneak away. They had gotten the poltergeist tied down eventually, but they were both tired and sore from the fight.

So, to Sam, the book was like a warm bath at the end of a work day.

He hadn’t wanted Dean to know his was ordering books offline (there were too many books already in the library, according to him.) but there was no way to hide it with the thick package on the porch of the bunker. Carefully, he picked it up and dusted it of before carrying it to the kitchen.

“Aren’t you gonna open it?” Dean asked, watching Sam stare at the package on the table. Sam hadn’t realised Dean had followed him through, but guessed his brother was curious. Nodding, he teared at the brown cardboard, revealing a stout book sat inside.

_Freaks Like Us_. It was a book Sam had wanted to read since he saw the review when he was looking for a case. Though his awareness of it came around by happenstance, it was something he’d been looking forward to for a long time. 

Before Sam could even puck up his book, Dean reached forward and snatched it away. The cover was plain red, not much to look at. It was difficult to read the title, he could see Dean’s eyes straining against the dark cover. Still, Sam knew what it was, the title meant nothing to him.

“Freaks Like Us?” Dean snorted, tossing the book back down onto the table. Sam sent him a death glare, but he didn’t seem to notice. “Sounds like _your_ kind of book, Sammy.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sam asked, eyes not on his brother. Instead, he was checking the delicate binding for breaks, it was only a paper back after all.

“Freaks, Sammy,” Dean replied, moving to the fridge to grab a beer. “You’d fit right in, wouldn’t you?”

"Are you calling me a freak?” Sam swallowed, trying to mask the hurt in his voice. The air around was getting hotter, and Sam was finding it difficult to breathe. Maybe Dean had turned the heating on, but Sam knew deep down he was in panic mode.

"Maybe,” Dean turned around with his shit-eating, asshole smirk, like he didn’t realise what was wrong. Sighing, Sam pushed past his brother, book in hand. He needed to get to his room, to stop his throat from closing in. He wasn’t at the end of the corridor before he heard Dean say, “Cas, come sort out your boyfriend, he’s got his panties in a twist.”

Castiel was in Sam’s bedroom when he finally reached it. He was sat on the bed, attempting (poorly) to look nonchalant, but his expression of concern betrayed him. Sniffing, Sam sat beside his boyfriend and immediately buried his head in Cas’ chest.

"What’s wrong?” Cas asked gently, stroking Sam’s hair in a soothing way. Sam’s breath hitched a couple of times as he tried to control the tears, before Sam piped up.

"Dean still thinks I’m a freak,” Sam mumbled. “After all this time, I’m just a freak to him.”

“Sam, you’re so much more than that,” Cas reprimanded, pulling Sam’s face up to look him in the eyes. “You need to stop putting yourself down.”

"But Dean’s just said to me-”

"It was probably a joke,” Cas shrugged off. “A poor attempt at one, but then Dean’s never had a good sense of humour.” That got Sam to laugh a little, enough to stop the silent sobs. Cas smiled at Sam’s dimpled face, and pulled him closer to his chest. 

They sat on the bed for a while, held in the warm embrace. The book was forgotten on the throw blanket, most likely to be found by Sam in his sleep. Cas did his best to soothe Sam’s soul, to make him feel better about himself, but he couldn’t erase all the sadness. When Sam had calmed completely, Cas pulled away carefully.

"You want to go prank Dean?” He smirked lopsidedly, the mischief looking foreign but handsome on Cas’ features.

"Yeah,” Sam laughed back, knowing the next day would be an interesting one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3  
> Comments and kudos are kindness  
> I'm taking prompts over at my tumblr moonwillow27458


End file.
